


Musings

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: I may be old but I still (kinda) work





	Musings

I’ve had a good life – well, as good a life as any inanimate object can have, I suppose – but these days I can feel my age in the seams of my being, the way I creak when I’m moved from my comfortable place in the soft seat, the tiredness of my joints as they stretch where my handle has gone soft over the years.

Of course it hasn’t always been like that. Once, back when I came fresh from the factory, my colors were sparkling, my body hard and firm and everybody wanted to take me home. I’d gone with a young man who’d bring me along to hold food and drinks and even if at first it felt slightly uncomfortable being stuffed full I didn’t mind much when getting to enjoy the wind and sun on me.

There were a few quiet years where I’d spend most of my time on a dusty shelf in a dark garage only occasionally getting outside. It was better then, the soft handed woman far better at utilizing my space, making room for twice as much but without me having to feel uncomfortably full. Those were nice years even if they ended with me almost melting into a puddle on the concrete floor.

Ever since my home has been the black car. Baby and I doing our best to take care of the boys entrusted to us by our first owners. Admittedly, Baby has been far more successful than I on that account, but after all I’m a cooler more suited for holding beers than saving humans.

**Author's Note:**

> [As always I completely wash my hands of this](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/163801208250/the-coleman-cooler-returns-spncoldesthits)


End file.
